La chair au gout de tomate !
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Une dure nuit


Os écris avec Eilla, sur french board

Il avait beau ouvrir les yeux et les fermer, il n'y trouvait pas grande différence.  
>La pièce extrêmement floue dans laquelle il se trouvait, plongée dans l'obscurité quasi-totale lui semblait familière, malgré les ombres peu rassurantes projetés par le faible éclairage provenant de derrière lui. La pièce était jonchée de cadavres. Le sol était recouvert de leurs corps morts, comme si leur existence n'avait eu de but que de se terminer ici pour effrayer Richard Castle.<br>Un Richard Castle perdu dans cette pièce familière, n'arrivant pas à remettre en place ses souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais le seul souvenir qu'il pouvait se rapporter à cette situation était ce moment où il voyait Esposito hurler 'Zombies' avant de le plaquer au sol.

Sa tête lui tournait, et il dû s'asseoir à même le sol pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il posa une main près de lui, prêt à s'allonger pour que le plafond arrête de tourner quand sa paume rencontra un liquide rouge non identifiable. Castle était certain que c'était du sang coagulé, voire même séché depuis plusieurs heures, mais c'était du sang.  
>Il sentit son estomac se retourner, et un goût acide remonter dans sa gorge, mais ne régurgita pas. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tous les facteurs réunit pour le faire vomir. Il avait une main recouverte de sang séché, des maux de tête à faire pleurer un migraineux, un estomac qui semblait se croire dans la Tour de la Terreur 24h24 et tous ses cadavres qui ne le quittaient plus, même avec les yeux fermés.

Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il c'était passé, mais c'était un écrivain de plusieurs best-sellers reconnus mondialement et il n'était pas idiot.  
>Il s'était fait attaqué par des zombies, mais il semblait avoir survécu à l'attaque. Pourquoi ? Avait-il été mordu par un zombie ? Il ne semblait avoir aucune marque physique même si son haleine elle, semblait avoir largement souffert. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un rat mort coincé entre deux dents. Peut-on se transformer en zombie, juste en mordant dans un zombie ? Non, et puis, pourquoi aurait-il été mordre un zombie ?<br>Donc il n'en était pas un. Seulement, comment avait-il survécu ? Même s'il fallait l'avouer il était un très bel homme, extrêmement intelligent et fort, il n'aurait jamais fait le poids face à une armée de zombies … Mais, peut-être avait-il un pouvoir ? Peut-être les avait-il tous réduit en poussière par la simple pensée et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait ses maux de tête ? L'effort avait été trop intense pour une première fois ! Mais il avait un super pouvoir !

Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Maintenant, restait à savoir où il se trouvait et surtout … pourquoi il était en simple boxer. Parce que même s'il aimait follement son corps, il avait assez froid et voulait remettre ses vêtements autour de lui. Ses yeux avaient commencés à s'habituer à l'obscurité et en cherchant de quoi se couvrir, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la pièce. C'était la cuisine de Beckett ! Enfin, la cuisine de Kate post-attaque zombilicale ! Et s'il était chez Kate, où était-elle ? Et que faisait-il chez elle ? Avait-elle été mangée par les zombies ?

Des bruits d'armes chargées, puis de tirs se firent entendre. Ils étaient encore là, il y en avait encore !

_- Non … continus Ryan ! Je vais te ralentir. Sauve-toi mon frère …_

Esposito semblait avoir été touché, ou plutôt mordu sauvagement par un Zombie. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il y en avait encore. Et s'il restait des zombies, alors c'était à lui, Richard Castle de les éliminés. Alors qu'il se redressait, fier du courage qui l'envahissait, Richard Castle remarqua que la situation n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Il était dans un boxer Mickey, dans la cuisine ravagé de Beckett, et il n'y avait même pas de bande-son correcte. Son effet super héros était tombé à l'eau.

_- Non, Javier. Jamais. Je reste là mon frère._

Il fallait les sauver. Ils étaient devenus comme des frères pour lui depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il devait allez les sauver. Il enfila alors la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et se précipita dans ce qu'il supposa être le salon.  
>Il y faisait sombre et sa vision floue ne lui permit de distinguer que peu de chose. Il voyait bien les silhouettes de Ryan et Esposito, côte à côte, ce qu'il supposa être leur arme à la main, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir les zombies dans l'obscurité. Il voyait une ombre se mouvoir étrangement au fond du salon mais même les zombies ne marchaient pas comme ça. Mais en fait … peut-être qu'il ne les voyait pas parce qu'ils rampaient ? Castle fit un bon sur le côté quand il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la cheville, avant de sauter sur le canapé aux côté de Ryan les yeux fermés dans l'espoir d'oublier l'horreur de la situation. Un zombie venait de le frôler, peut-être même l'avait-il lécher, et lui avait transmis le gène CAS74 qui était celui de la mutation Zombilienne ?<p>

_- Hey Castle, ça va ?_

Esposito venait de lui parler … le même Esposito qui avait été mordu quelques minutes plus tôt et qui allait succomber de sa fièvre et se transformer en zombie !

_- Recule, démon ! Repus de l'humanité. Bouffeur de chair fraiche. Tu n'auras pas mon corps musclé. Recule, être mesquin et dépourvu de toute intelligence !  
>- Hey !<em>

Mais Castle ne prêta pas attention à Esposito qui grimaçait devant lui. La transformation avait commencé. Il fallait s'enfuir ! Castle prit alors Ryan par le bras et le tira vers lui, s'en servant comme bouclier contre l'ombre qui se mouvait toujours étrangement vers eux. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'ils sauvent leur peau.

_- Il faut faire de lents mouvements, pour pas qu'ils nous repèrent. Et surtout, grogne Ryan. Comme eux._

Et il se mit à grogner, pour lui montrer l'exemple. Il laissa le son guttural monter de sa poitrine pour venir faire vibrer sa gorge et rompre le silence pesant, le silence de mort.

_- Mais Castle, qu'est-ce que - …  
>- Chut, si tu parles tu vas les attirer.<br>- Mais qui ?  
>- Les Zombies ! Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas attirer ZombEspo ! <em>

Et Castle recula encore, lentement, fixant des yeux l'ombre qui se mouvait toujours vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique à la façon qu'avait l'ombre de bouger. Un peu comme une danseuse étoile morte vivante pleine de grâce. Le regard fixé sur cette gracieuse silhouette, il ne remarqua le zombie à sa droite qu'au dernier moment. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se servir de Ryan comme bouclier, mais plutôt celui de frapper fort. Si fort qu'il eut l'impression de taper contre un mur, allant jusqu'à se briser deux doigts.

_- Castle ça va ?  
>- Douloureusement mais, je l'ai mis à terre. Il faut s'enfuir Ryan, sauve ta vie !<br>- Mais …_

Mais Castle n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase de l'irlandais. Le regard fixé sur l'ombre qui s'approchait de lui, il avait reculé jusqu'à ce que ces pieds ne butent contre un obstacle et qu'il ne se retrouve assis sur ce qu'il supposait être le fauteuil du salon. Un fauteuil, qu'il ne se rappelait pas être aussi inconfortable.

_- Lanie ! S'exclama Rick quand il réalisa sur quoi il s'était assis. Oh non non non, vous ne pouvez pas être morte ! _

Il s'était assis sur Lanie. Une Lanie inconsciente, et couverte de sang.  
>D'un geste solennel, il posa sa main sur le visage de la légiste, fermant des yeux déjà fermés. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que la vie était beaucoup plus cruelle que ce que montrait les films. Pas de lumière tamisé qui mettrait en valeur son doux visage, pas de musique emplit de désespoir pour faire pleurer ceux toujours en vie, pas de moments longs et ennuyants durant lesquelles la caméra filmerait les morts tombés au combat. Non, la réalité ne montrait que la mort, moche et douloureuse.<p>

Le cœur lourd, Castle se redressa pour faire face à l'ombre qui l'avait suivit. Une ombre, qui n'était autre que Gates, dansant tout ce qu'il y avait de non gracieux. Elle aussi, avait été mordue par les zombies. Et maintenant elle se mouvait étrangement. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Parce qu'aussi effrayante qu'elle était de son vivant, morte elle l'était d'autant plus. Surtout avec ses cheveux en désordre, ses habits froissés et déchirer par endroits, et son visage inexpressifs et des yeux énormes, presque sorti de leurs orbites.

Et tout ce à quoi il pensa, fut Beckett. Parce que c'était la seule qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Etait-elle toujours vivante ? Avait-elle, elle aussi été mordue et transformé ou avait-elle simplement été tellement mangé qu'elle avait succombé à ses blessures ? Il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

_- Kate ! KATE !_

Mais il n'eu aucune réponse. Alors il se dégagea de l'emprise de Gates, qui l'avait empoigné par l'avant bras, et marcha vers la cuisine. Un couteau, il lui fallait un couteau. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment activer son pouvoir et il lui fallait se défendre. Les défendre, lui et Kate.

_- Kate ! Où es-tu ? KATE !_

Alors qu'il empoignait un couteau pour se défendre de Gates là morte qui venait de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, il entendit du mouvement derrière lui, une brume s'empara de la pièce. Une brume qui lui donna des frissons.  
>Mais Gates s'avança vers lui, le visage déformé dans une grimace horrible. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le seul son qui sortit fut un grognement rauque. Apeuré de voir un tel changement dans la femme impressionnante et forte qu'il avait connu, il se recula, jusqu' voir une main entrer dans son champs de vision. Une main qu'il connaissait bien.<p>

_- Kate !_ S'exclama t-il, le prenant dans ses bras tout en la faisant rentrer dans la salle de bain qu'elle venait de quitter.  
><em>- Rick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Je nous sauve la vie.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?<br>- Je suis désolé Kate, mais je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Lanie elle … et Esposito, et Gates ! J'espère que Ryan s'en est sorti, mais je l'ai perdu de vue quand j'ai mis K.O le zombie. En tout cas, on sera en sécurité quelque temps ici, j'espère juste qu'ils nous auront oublié d'ici à ce soir.  
>- Rick …<br>- Je sais, je suis désolé pour Lanie, c'était ta meilleure amie. Mais crois moi, elle à eu plus de chance qu'Esposito. Lui est devenu l'un des leurs, Lanie elle, restera à jamais Lanie._

Kate se recula, le regard perdu. Ses yeux voguaient de droite à gauche cherchant un indice.

_- Attends, je suis perdue. De quoi tu parles là Rick ?  
>- Des zombies qui sont venus nous attaquer hier soir ! Tu as eu raison de te cacher dans sa salle de bain, ça t'a sauvé la … Kate ?<em>

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua le teint pâle de Kate, les cernes marqués sur son visage, et quelques égratignures sur les bras.  
>Kate était l'une de leurs, du moins, elle allait le devenir sous peu.<br>Il brandit alors vers Kate le couteau qu'il avait gardé, se mettant en position de combat. Contre la Kate humaine il avait vraiment peu de chance, mais face à une Kate morte, affamée de chair fraiche et folle de son corps si musclé, les chances étaient réduites de moitié.

_- Je suis désolé Kate mais … tu es l'une des leurs. Et je dois me protéger tu comprends ? J'ai une fille, une mère, et deux pensions alimentaires à entretenir ! Recule, et je sortirais sans faire de vague.  
>- Enfin, je ne suis pas un zombie.<br>- Ils disent tous ça, cria t-il, le cœur déchiré de la voir se battre contre ce qui allait être sa nature. Ils le disent tous mais ça ne change rien. Demain, au lieu de préféré une côte de bœuf, tu préfèreras un filet humain !_

Et il sortit de la salle de bain, fonçant dans une marée de zombie. Il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang, quand il chuta, et qu'il senti nombre de main s'agripper à lui.

_- Noooooon ! Ne me mangez paaaaaas …_ Dit-il en se couchant par terre, se protégeant le visage.

Il redoutait le moment où il sentirait sa peau se déchirer pour servir de repas minutes aux zombies. Mais il n'en fut rien. A la place des grognements habituels, il entendit des rires. Les zombies savent-ils rirent ? Surtout que ce n'était pas le rire néandertalien, mais bien un fou rire humain. Des humains à la rescousse ? Il releva le regard pour voir qui venait le sauver, mais son regard tomba sur une Kate accroupi, se tenant les côtes d'une main, frappant sa cuisse de l'autre qui essayait de se relever. Il vit ensuite dans la périphérie de son regard un Esposito tellement hilare, qu'il en lâcha son fusil qui n'était autre que sa manette XBOX.

_- Mais … où est ton fusil Esposito ?_

A la fois rassuré de les voir tous vivants, et vexé d'être le centre des moqueries, Castle laissa son regard parcourir le reste de ses moqueurs. Il remarqua que la seule qui ne riait pas aux éclats était Lanie, toujours couverte de sang.

_- Oh guys ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Castle ! C'est le manteau du Capitaine que tu portes ?_

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, avant qu'ils ne repartent tous à rire, encore plus fort. Castle avait pris le premier tissu qui lui était tombé sous la main, sans même regarder ce qu'il avait enfilé. Et bien entendu, il avait mis le manteau rouge au col et manche en fourrure de Gates.

_- Pardon Capitaine … s'excusa Castle, quand celle-ci tendit la main pour reprendre son bien, un léger sourire sur le visage._

Castle resta un instant bloqué. S'il lui rendait son manteau, d'un côté il se ferait pardonner de l'avoir enfilé mais de l'autre … il serait en boxer. En boxer Mickey. Alors quel choix faire ? Finalement, et sous le regard empressé de Gates il se déshabilla, les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard des autres, trop gêné.  
>Pourtant, bien pire que les regards. Les rires.<br>Kate, dont l'hilarité avait remise au sol, avait empoigné la cuisse de Castle pour poser sa tête dessus, plus certaine de son équilibre.

_- C'est ça moquez vous … comme si j'avais eu le choix. Je n'avais plus rien ! Et je n'avais pas prévu de me faire attaquer par des zombies qui déchireraient mes vêtements !_ Dit-il, n'arrangeant rien à l'hilarité du groupe.

Grognant dans sa barbe, il laissa son regard parcourir la cuisine, essayant de comprendre où avait bien pu passer les zombies, quand celui-ci tomba sur une bague, posée sur le plan de travail.

_- Ryan, où est Jenny ?  
>- Comment ça ? Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas pu venir ce soir.<em> Dit-il, entre deux hoquets de rire.  
><em>- Ben, à qui est cette bague ?<em>

Kate lui prit des mains, et se l'enfilait au doigt.

_- Ben c'est la mienne.  
>- A toi ?<br>- Oui, comme je commençais à perdre au poker, je l'avais enlevée. Mais comme tu es celui qui a perdu tu es celui qui fait la vaisselle ce soir… enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas vu ton joli boxer._

Et ça fit tilt. Il se rappela de la soirée dans son intégralité, comme si on avait fait la lumière sur les événements suspicieux. Les cadavres n'étaient autres que des canettes de bière accumulés, le sang était en fait de la sauce tomate séché, ce qui expliquait le sang sur Lanie. Ce n'était rien d'autre que des restants de la bataille de pizza qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La silhouette effrayante s'était avéré être une Gates légèrement saoul, et se prenant pour une danseuse étoile, accompagné de son verre de gin. Et le zombie qu'il avait mis à terre, sacrifiant ses phalanges, n'était rien d'autre qu'un meuble en chêne résistant.

C'est donc avec une certain honte, et une fois son pantalon remit, qu'il se mit devant l'évier. Comment avait-il pu oublier la soirée, et imaginer un tel scénario ?  
>Il se souvenait bien entendu des nombreuses bières, et des autres alcools qu'Esposito lui avait défié de boire, mais à ce point là ? Plus jamais il ne se laisserait entrainer par Javier. Ça non.<br>Il alors qu'il commença sa lourde tâche, le scintillement d'un des verres lui rappela la bague. La bague … qu'il lui avait donné ce matin. Enfin, hier matin maintenant. La bague de fiançailles, auxquelles elle avait dit oui. Kate Beckett, sa future femme.

_- Kate … je m'en souviens !_

Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime. Qu'il se souvenait de tout et qu'il l'aimait.  
>Il se retourna alors vivement, oubliant le désordre dans la pièce. Il glissa sur un restant de pâte de pizza, et chuta au sol, brisant le verre qu'il tenait dans la main.<p>

_- Rick ? _Demanda Kate, se mettant à sa hauteur, le regard inquiet.  
><em>- Kate … Je m'en souviens … on s'est fiancé …<em>


End file.
